Platinum Dragoon
''PLATINUM DRAGOON ''Platinum dragoon is a defense type bey that i made with combination....of some beys...its owner is softy nervous (rishav )and its one of the evolution of Fang Leone 130 W2D.. ''Facebolt : dragoon III (metal) ''The Face Bolt depicts 'dragoon',one of the 88 constellations. This time the face bolt of platinum dragoon has the picture of a red dragothis dragon was found on earth 10000000 years ago....today its extinct but its said tht anyone who uses playinum dragoon will have the complete power of it and start to understand each other and this bey's face is made with complete metal and this is one of the main factor that almost make it the best bey out of so many. '' ''Energy Ring : dragoon III '' ''dragoon III resembles the original dragoon II energy ring but its filled with metal portions along with rubber fillings inside it. ''Its somewhat like leone II but its more heavier than that of fang leone...its also have 10 metal screws that makes the bey even heavier than the weight of about 12 beys ( not 4d) and that is why many beys could even move the bey a little and it has 11 spikes of rubber fitted on its ring ...when it assumes counter attack mode the spikes open and any bey which comes to the path of it breaks.....this is its main advantage of spin stealing'' ''Fusion Wheel : Platinum (4D) ''Its more shaped like a hammer and is best known for defense and smash attack and good stamina...no matter how greater the defense power or ability it is it can remove or destroy every bey that comes in its way...it is also able to defense and produces ultimate semi stamina....it has 5 metal frame and 2 core (1 engine gear and 1 core) it has 3 sharrp wide wood mixed with metal beneath the frame and when it opens it just makes the bey tear and opens all its parts.. and just win very easily...if the spikes on its ring and these claws in its frame open in one time the opposing bey is just breaked.... '' 4d Performance tip'' this is best known for stamina..... and it also fixes it at a defensive position that causes the other beys with danger.....this tip also lets the bey not to budge from its position a little.....and this is the best combination...this pt gives it more stamina driction and attack as well as balance than the other beys... '' ''SP Move : Volcanic eruption tribute strike '' ''In this move the bey creates such a great friction that even a attack type bey like galaxy pegasus cannot even budge it a little.....it also spins in one place and acts like destroying everything in its way...if a bey who spin steals comes in its way it is destroyed into small paricles even smaller than atoms...and a bay which absorbs power comes in its way then it is just broke....all parts. ''ABILITIES : ''MINOR DESTROYER BLADE This move lets the blades (sharp) open and with that it just destroys the other fusion wheel of the beys...and sometimes even cut the bey into two.. ''Claw attack'' This attack spin steals even greater then meteo l drago and also can transfer a vibration received from an attack to an other bey by attacking...not even a defense type bey can stop that nor even a attack bey.. LAUNCHER super long lasting stamina launcher ''its a string launcher that develops angle compass by itself and its power to rotate the bey increases.. '' ''08:19, April 10, 2012 (UTC)08:19, April 10, 2012 (UTC)08:19, April 10, 2012 (UTC)08:19, April 10, 2012 (UTC)08:19, April 10, 2012 (UTC)08:19, April 10, 2012 (UTC) '' '' '' Category:Content Category:4D Energy Ring Category:4D Fusion Wheel Category:4D Performance tip